Ghastly Manor
Ghastly Manor is the 2nd fanmade world by EpicSWiki in Plants VS Zombies 2: It's about time. It has fog, similar to the fog levels from PvZ1. It can be cleared with a plantern or a blover. It has 25 levels. It is home to 7 new plants and 13 new zombies. Created by EpicSWiki Appearance Info This area's 4 rightmost columns are filled with fog. Each plantern can clear a 7x5 area of fog. The fog can also be temporarily blown away by blovers. This world's ambush is called "Revenge!" Where anywhere from 2-8 Vengeance zombies fall from the sky. This world's brain buster is called "Good Luck, Have Fun." It is like special delivery but all you receive are Mystery Sprouts. It's endless zone is called Mad Master Bedroom Sun: No sun falls from the sky. Start with 50 sun. Plants: Always bring either a blover or a plantern to clear fog. Other than that, use your own strategy. New Plants: *Plantern http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Plantern *Ghastly Pea *Mystery Sprout *Bow 'n' twig *Pumpkin http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Pumpkin *Sick Rose *Durian New Zombies: *Ghost Zombie http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie - *Ghost Conehead http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Conehead_Zombie - *Ghost Flag Zombie http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Flag_Zombie - *Ghost Buckethead http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Buckethead_Zombie - *Vengeance Zombie - *Costume Zombie *Vampire Zombie *Ghastly Imp http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Imp - *Poltergeist Gargantuar http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Gargantuar - *Artist Zombie *Wolf Zombie *Dark Zombie - *Zombot Ghost Galleon - - Means considered a spirit zombie Last Line of Defense: *Garlic on wheels Crazy Dave's Speech: BEFORE DAY 1 *Dave: Who turned out the lights? Are there even any lights? *Penny: We appear to be in an abandoned mansion in 1887. Everyone thinks it is haunted, as at this time, no one had an explanation for houses creaking *I think everyone is right. BEFORE DAY 7 *Dave: Penny, its time for special delivery. *Penny: We have a problem. All the delivery company has right now are mystery sprouts. *Dave: I guess that'll do. Neighbour! Good Luck and Have Fun! BEFORE DAY 12 *Zomboss: Ooooh! We are ghosts! Prepare to be haunted by the Poltergeist Gargantuar! *Dave: Ghosts are bad, Gargantuars are worse, but together? *Penny: Uh-oh. AFTER DAY 14 *Dave: It looks like we got the key to the Master Bedroom! *Penny: I wouldn't go there. That's the key for the MAD Master Bedroom. *Dave: Sounds Challenging BEFORE DAY 25 *Zomboss: Have you ever wondered why Ghastly Pea is so .....Ghastly? Perhaps, it is the spirit of one of the plants we ate! *Dave: Plant spirit? No way! I don't believe in ghosts! *Penny: But we just defeated a ton of them..... AFTER DAY 25 *Zomboss: Ok, we'll admit, we have no idea how the ghastly pea came to be. *Dave: Told you ghosts aren't real! *Penny: But....User Dave.... Levels/Days: LAYOUT: Day - Type - Reward *Day 1 - Normal - Plantern *Day 2 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 3 - Special Delivery - Gift *Day 4 - Normal - Ghastly Pea *Day 5 - Locked and Loaded - Money Bag *Day 6 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 7 - Good Luck, Have Fun - Mystery Sprout *Day 8 - Some Plants Chosen - Upgrade (Plantern does 0.25 damage every second to Spirit Zombies in it's range) *Day 9 - Normal - Gift *Day 10 - Save our Seeds (Bow 'n' Twigs) - Bow 'n' Twig *Day 11 - Last Stand - Invisible Ink Note *Day 12 - GARGANTUAR - World Key *Day 13 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 14 - Normal - Mad Master Bedroom (Endless Zone) *Day 15 - Good Luck, Have Fun - Pumpkin *Day 16 - Locked and Loaded - Gift *Day 17 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 18 - Goals (Don't lose more than 3 plants, Don't let the zombies trample the flowers) - Upgrade (Stunned Zombies are stunned for 2.5 seconds longer) *Day 19 - Some Plants Chosen - Sick Rose *Day 20 - Goals (Kill 10 zombies in 18 seconds, produce 2500 sun) - Money Bag *Day 21 - Special Delivery - Money Bag *Day 22 - Normal - Gift *Day 23 - Goals (Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies) - Durian *Day 24 - Last Stand - Gift *Day 25 - BOSS - Ghastly Manor Statue (A Ghost Zombie) New Achievements: *LAYOUT: Name - Objective - Image *I aint afraid of no ghost! - Unleash the Poltergeist Gargantuar - Poltergeist Gargantuar's Head *Arrow to the Art - Destroy an easel with arrows - Artist Zombie's Easel with an arrow *Paranormal Plantivity - Defeat zombies using just Ghastly Peas - Ghastly Pea's Head with a star background *Feel the Light! - Stun 20 zombies with Plantern's Plant Food - Plantern *MEAL TIME! - Have the Mystery Sprout turn into it's hidden form - Outline of a cheeseburger with a ? inside *Great Wall of Plants - Have a tall-nut with a pumpkin in each row - Row of Tall-nuts with pumpkins *Damage machine! - Have a zombie poisoned and burned at the same time - Sick Rose and Molten Guava *Deadly Combo - Have an upgraded Durian in every row. - Upgraded Durian * Insert Scary Music Here - Encounter Shadow Zombie - Shadow Zombie's Head *Who you gonna call? - Beat Ghastly Manor - 3 stars with a pale gray background Category:Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Special Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas